Almost Cinderella, Just Slightly More Insane
by Esmeralsi
Summary: Andrea goes off to live with her Father and his new family, because her manager, also her sister is closer. Becoming a model is kind of hard, not to mention dealing with stealing sister, careless parents, a crazy sister, and having a next-door-neighbor crush! Watch Andrea struggle with her new normal.
1. Trapping Guests

Chapter one

I woke up to the sounds of two girls screaming.

"What. the. HELL?" I yelled. My two new step sisters, Kristen and Lia looked over at me.

"Oh! Our new sister! We were just deciding who get's this corset!" Kristen tilted her head sweetly. So sweetly it sickened me.

"And why are you trying to take my things?" I demanded. They glanced at each other, confused.

"Step Father said that we could take anything from your room that we wanted." Kristen hesitated.

"Yeah! So I want this corset! I've always wanted to cosplay!" Lia didn't seem to understand what was going on. Kristen seemed to get it a little better. They both were idiots.

"Dad!" I screamed, a loose gritty sound in my throat. I stormed out of my room, leaning over the banister. He came up the stairs, trailed by my new step mom.

"Yes sweetie?" They reached the top of the stairs.

"Why did you let them take my stuff? It's mine, alright?" I snarled like a feral animal.

"Calm down. Can't you share? Kristen and Lia don't have much since all their stuff got lost in the move, so I told them to take whatever they want. I bought everything anyways. It's my money to share." He frowned.

"YOU SUCK! THAT'S NOT THE THINGS YOU BOUGHT ME! I GOT RID OF EVERYTHING YOU EVER GAVE ME YOU STUPID! THAT'S WHAT I BOUGHT WITH MY OWN MONEY! I WORK AND SLAVE OFF AND YOU DON'T EVEN RESPECT MY MONEY! TAKE EVERYTHING YOU WANT AND NEVER EVEN THANK ME! NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO BE HAPPY?" I ranted on, face flushed. My dearest step-mom looked shocked. Lia and Kristen were smirking thinking that I was going to get in trouble.

"Wait..." My father scratched his head. "So... You bought all that with your own money? That's a lot of stuff..." He looked so confused.

"Sister dragged me into the modeling. It pays well." I glared at him, shooting icy daggers with my eyes.

"But I thought you refused to model?" He leaned away. "She always tried, but you always said no. That's why..." He looked utterly confused.

"After you and mom got divorced, I decided to go into the modeling industry. I thought that the money would be worth it. It was, until today." I huffed. Kristen and Lia now looked utterly lost in the conversation.

"So... It's your things... That we can't touch?" My father tilted his head back, trying to absorb everything I had just told him.

"I am surrounded by IDIOTS!" I hollered out. "DON'T TOUCH MY THINGS! END OF STORY!" I snatched back my things from Kristen and Lia, stormed back into my room and slammed the door. I heard a satisfying crack.

"Sweetie.. Come out. I'm sorry we angered you. Let's talk over it calmly, alright?" Father called from the door.

"My name isn't Sweetie. I have a name!" I screamed, though it came out muffled due to the fact that I was laying face down on my bed.

"Andrea. Be an adult and come out please. We need to talk about this. I know it was kinda sudden-" He stopped short, surprised that I opened the door.

"Your right. We do need to talk. Kristen and Lia really need clothes, and I haven't met everyone yet. Not really, anyways. I'll lend them some of my clothes, and we can go on a family shopping trip. Maybe I'll even call Maria to come over. She's awesome with clothes, I bet she'll make Kristen and Lia look like superstars." I tilted my head, smiling, confusing all of them.

"Does calling her by her name make her suddenly calm down? Is it magic, using her name?" Lia whispered to Kristen. Stage-whispered, that is. I rolled my eyes.

"Lia!" Dearest Step Mother hissed.

"Oh, and what should I call you?" I turned Dearest Step Mother. She had a new nickname, and I like it.

"Oh, Mother is fine." Dearest Step Mother looked awfully embarrassed. As much as I didn't like her, she was truly quite kind.

"But if I've got two mothers it will get confusing. Can I have your name?" I got straight to the point. Dearest Step Mother looked a little disappointed.

"Alright. It's Jennifer." She smiled, wrinkles appearing on her face. She was a kind woman alright, and there was a knowing smile on her face.

"Say, did your parents get divorced?" I asked Jennifer very suddenly.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, surprised by my sudden question. "Yes, actually." She laughed, "You are very perceptive, Andrea."

"Mom! You never told us!" I looked over at Lia, who was pouting, and Kristen who looked a little thrown off. No doubt thinking that I was a stalker.

"Sorry dears. It just never came up in any of our conversations!" She apologized.

"Well, are we having breakfast or what?" I put my hands on hips, walking over to the staircase, catwalk style.

"You're going down stairs like that?" Kristen and Lia shrieked. I glanced at my outfit. I wore a simple black nightgown.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked them, icy Andrea back.

"There is a guest." Father explained.

"Alright. I guess I'll get dressed for the day." I walked back into my room. I heard the rest of them retreating back down. I looked at the corset that they tried to take from me.

"What would match it? Black dress with sheer tights?" I pondered.

. . . . .

When I came downstairs, I saw a guest dressed in Victorian clothes, and mismatched eyes. Kristen and Lia attacking him from both sides. Each trying to feed him, or something like that. The poor guest looked so uncomfortable.

"So, whose our guest of honor?" I asked, sitting the farthest I could from the twins.

"Lysander! He came to greet us, in place of his brother! Isn't that so sweet?" Lia giggled. He looked really uncomfortable. Poor guy. He shouldn't have come here.

"Yes, um. I should leave, or my brother will be worried." He tried to get up, but they both grabbed his arms and clung to him, like their life depended on it. They looked so desperate, I would've laughed, except the guest... He needed to get out of here.

"You just said your brother was working, and that's why he wasn't here!" Kristen whined. Lia nodded. I glanced over into the kitchen. Jennifer and my father were busy being little love birds as they cooked.

"Kristen, Lia, you should let him go. He's probably got other things to do then to listen to you two." They both glared at me.

"Don't boss us around! You may be older then us, but you've got no right to boss us around!" Lia repeated herself.

"Yeah! We're 14 now! We are old enough to do what we want!" Kristen snapped. He guest of honor looked a little more surprised, and a little more desperate to get rid of them. No doubt thinking that he's jail bait, if that was a thing.

"Old enough to drive a car? Old enough to drink? You're just barely old enough to be considered an adult. Being able to watch PG-13 doesn't mean you are old enough to do these things. Let the poor guy go." A snarl came through.

"Andrea. Don't be rude. Would you like to stay, Lysander?" I felt a fist lightly hit my head. I swatted my father away.

"Well, I should really be going!" His face was dyed pink. The tips of his ears were bright red.

"No no! We insist you stay! You'll be in the same grade as Andrea, maybe you could tell her a thing or two about-" I cut Dearest Step Mother off. I was surprised that he wasn't an adult, but whatever.

"Jennifer. He needs to leave. He's got a life, unlike the people here. I do too." I held up my phone. Maria had sent me a text saying I needed to come find her.

"Father, I need to go! Maria is calling! Let's go on that shopping trip later!" I pulled Lysander out of the twin's clutches.

"I'll walk him to the door! Bye!" I yelled, and rushed him out of the house.

"Sorry about my family." I apologized once we were outside.

"It's fine. They mean no harm." His face was still burning red. I looked around.

"Neighbor come to visit?" I asked, noticing that there was no cars in the driveway or anything.

"Yeah..." He trailed off.

"Hey, can you drive me somewhere?" I asked, noticing that in the rush, I had no clue where to go. My phone's maps where utterly useless, and I doubted that my wallet or keys would tell me how to get around here.

"Ah... Sure..." Lysander looked a little nervous. He was glancing down and off to... Kristen, Lia, Jennifer, and my father were all staring us down.

I slowly raised a hand, and drew a line across my neck. They sank down and out of sight. Scared. They truly were idiots.

"Great. Let's go before they come out and say something." I heaved a sigh. I didn't like going with a stranger, and I knew it was utterly dumb to do so, but I really wanted to annoy Kristen and Lia.

* * *

Author's Note

Hi everyone! I'm currently doing two stories including this, one, so I might not update super constantly. Sorry about that.

Anyways, I hope you guys will like it. It's supposed to be more light then my other story (Now), I might fail though! Please review, and tell me what you think! Review are extremely welcome! I do not own any of the MCL characters. Only my OC, and her family! Enjoy!


	2. 34 Birch Berry Road

Chapter 2

"Right." He walked torwards apartment building next to ours. (Note: They live on the first floor of a much fancier, high class apartment, so that's why they also have a second floor.)

He walked over to a simple white truck. I walked over to the passenger side and got in. It was fairly clean. He started up the car. I saw a figure rise in the back.

"The hell? Lysander, you said you were going to be fast. And who's this kid?" Some grumpy guy growled. His hair was dyed red, and he wore some band shirt. Winged Skull or something like that. One of the band members were currently dating Maria.

"Sorry, Castiel. The uh..." He turned faintly pink at the thought. So the redhead's name was Castiel.

"My 14 year old sisters were trying to turn him into a little toy for themselves. 34 Birch Berry Road." I said swiftly.

"34 Birch Berry Road?" Castiel narrowed his eyes.

"Why would a little kid like you go there?" He asked/snarled.

"My sister works there. Asked me to come there. My name is Andrea, just so you know. I'm not a little kid, just saying." I was annoyed by him. "And just how drunk are you?" I fanned my nose.

"Sober. I'll guarantee that. Anyways, you're so tiny, you could be a kid." He leered.

"Castiel, get off her." Lysander sighed.

"Why did we stop?" I asked.

"Car broke down." Lysander seemed to be having a bad day.

"Let me try." I got out of the car.

"And what would a little goth Lolita like you know?" Castiel got out as well.

"Well, my mother was a mechanic, so a lot actually." I recalled the days where I would work with my mother in the shop, while my sister and father were off working in their little entertainment industry-things. Oh how things changed. I pulled lifted up the top and dug around. Castiel came over and joined me.

"Got a wrench?" I looked up. Castiel went into the car, and came out a few seconds later with one. I got the car up and running in a few seconds.

"Let's go." I looked at my phone.

Hurry! Maria had sent to me.

"Your sister rushing you?" Lysander asked as he switched lanes.

"Yep!" I let the p pop. I texted her. The strangers that are kidnapping just had a little problem with the car. Had to help them. Sorry?

"So we're strangers?" Castiel leaned over.

"Be polite!" I huffed.

"You say as you call us strangers..." He raised an eyebrow.

"It's a joke. An ongoing joke between Maria and I." I shook my head slightly at Maria's reply.

"Well we are strangers of a sort." Lysander pointed out.

"But I know where you live, and so does my family. So even if your a stranger, it's slightly safer." It was the only reason, I was here. Besides the whole urgent-get-over-here-or-else thing that Maria was telling me.

"So Maria's your sister?" Castiel changed the subject.

"And a lot of other things, but yes." I turned off my phone.

"Like what? Don't tell me you work there?" Castiel glared. I suddenly turned around and grabbed his face. More specifically, his ear. It had that coffee spot that Deborah had told me about.

"Ah! I know you!" I exclaimed.

"You were scouted out awhile ago." I recalled. No wonder he was all grumpy.

"Yeah. Until they told me that I wasn't what they were searching for." Castiel grounded his teeth together.

"You were scouted out with that other person... I never liked her... Manipulative..." I shuddered at the memory.

"Excuse me? She was my girlfriend." Castiel looked furious. Lysander glanced to him.

"Andrea, perhaps you should get out. We're here." Lysander pointed out. I suddenly felt rude.

"Yeah. I should. Thank you for ride." I handed him some money.

"There's no need." Lysander started.

"I insist. I was rude, and so was my family before." I left it on the seat, and closed the door.

"Andrea! Come on! You're late!" Maria waved from her office window.

"Coming!" I yelled, and hurried over.

. . . . .

"Perfect. Turn this way. Smile!" The director yelled at me. I turned slowly towards the camera, a small smile creeping up on my face. The camera shutters blinking furiously. Maira stood in a corner, nodding to the beat of whatever song she was going to sing next.

"Spin! Twirl! This is a photo shoot! You are going to be on a billboard! Let that fabulous hair be noticed!" The director shouted again.

I lifted up my hair, and let it tumble down. Then I giggled, and smiled softly to the ground, letting it fall in an orderly halo around my face. I spun, and smiled. Lysander had seemed really nice. I felt horrible treating his friend like that.

"Charming!" The director shouted out.

I wondered why Castiel was so protective of his ex. Didn't he know that it was she who ruined his chance of being a star? Even love didn't last that long. After all that sweetness, eventually you would get a cavity and learn.

Lysander looked really uneasy when Castiel started to get really furious.

I spun in a full circle. Then I sat down, looking up at the camera.

"Bring the camera up higher!" Shouted the director.

Lysander looked so uneasy... Maybe he was gay? But he didn't seem to be gay... But if he was, that would explain why he didn't like Kristen and Lia preying on him. Then on the other hand, they were obviously flirting, and those girls were a bit... Yeah, that made sense, but for a guy to care so much for a friend. Maybe they weren't friends. I really hoped that Lysander wasn't gay. Except that was silly.

I turned and giggled as though being complimented by a lover, then I looked back up at the camera, laughter came tumbling out of my mouth, clear and sparkling. One hand gentling touching the side of my lips.

"Seductive! I love it!" The director cheered. I gently bit my figure, turning my head away. Why did I do this to myself. I didn't like it, I wasn't found of acting like someone I wasn't, so why? Maybe to prove a point to my father. What point though? I didn't really know.

"Alright! That's a wrap!" I got up from the floor.

"How did I do?" I tugged the earbuds away from Maria so she could hear me.

"Very seductive indeed. If you stopped dressing so goth, I bet you would be getting all sorts of catcalls and wolf whistles. That's a good thing though." Maria went all protective-old-sister on me.


	3. Bad Luck is Equal to Maria

Chapter 3

"Alright. Do you need me to drive you home?" Maria turned to me.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed.

"What's wrong." I asked.

"Your outfit. You've gotten a lot more..." She trailed off. I was wearing a black turtle neck, black corset, black mini skirt, sheer tights, and black heeled combat boots. I had black gloves, and a black hat.

"Yeah. I would've dyed my hair black... Except I wouldn't able to model like this." I shrugged.

"And you would've pierced your ears much more. You've got chandeliers coming from your ears! I don't think we'll ever have to worry about you getting spotted in public!" Maria gently shook her head and pointed to the passenger seat.

"Get in. I'm driving you home." Maria gave her signature smile.

"So how's it going with your delightful boyfriend?" I attacked her with this question as soon as she closed her door. She laughed and leaned her forehead against the steering wheel.

"Sis? Mari? Mar? What's so funny?" I asked.

"Well, as a matter of fact... He asked me out on a date recently." Maria blushed as she looked up.

"And you haven't gone on a lot of dates. Have you? Should I help you prepare?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Andrea!" She laughed at my silliness. "Yeah, we haven't. This is like, our second official date." She blushed. When did my sister become so cute. I was jealous, and happy for her.

"So do you accept my help?" I tilted my head.

"Well." She started up the car. "I already told Daisy that we could go shopping together." She pulled out of the parking lot.

"It's fine. Daisy and I get along really well. I hung out with her pretty recently." I added. She looked over at me.

"What? You've been befriending my friends?" She gasped, eyes still on the road. Maria was a careful driver.

"Yeah. She asked me if I wanted to hang out sometime, so we did." I shrugged.

"Ugh! She likes you! Interested in an adult way! You can't then!" Maria starting speeding.

"Maria... Careful, you're speeding. Besides, she would be jail bait if that were the case. She turned 18 recently. It will be awhile before I'm 18, and Daisy isn't one to wait. She will give up easily." I sighed heavily. "But if it makes you feel better, I won't come."

"Whew! That makes me a lot more relaxed, though we do need to hang out, and I know you're just a huge softie!" Maria squealed, veering off her original point.

"A sofite who blows up on her entire family! You would never believe what FATHER did!" I exclaimed. Maria's brows wrinkled.

"What did he do now?"

"Okay. So I was sleeping, having an awesome dream. When suddenly - screaming! Two loud, spoiled, greedy, little girls woke me up. They were fighting over one of my corsets! And when I asked then what they were doing, they explained the Father let them. Father thought that I should give all my things to them basically. He wanted to spoil them innocently! They lost some of their clothes in the move, which, I tell you, it was purposeful. I saw the trash bags of their clothes being thrown out last night. So, they pretended they lost it! Evidence right there! And so I told Father that everything I had I bought with my own money, which I did! You were there, and it took them forever to get it! So I screamed that I was surrounded by idiots! Because I was!" I added at Maria's disapproving face.

"So then I promised to go shopping with the family. That got them really confused, and I'm not looking forward to it, but whatever." I gave a little shrug.

"Oh my... Andrea... Well, text me if it begins to really suck! Anyways," Maria's tone of voice changed drastically.

"So tell me. Who were those two delicious boys?" Maria smiled.

"Ugh! The sliver haired one is our neighbor, and the other one... Is his friend. I think he's been scouted out before. I recognized him, Castiel. He was the one with the really mean and proud girl. Deborah. I disliked her." I shook my head.

"Deborah? So did I. She convinced Sam, the scouter, or manager," She added at my confused face. "To not take Castiel. Saying that he was handing out autographs, but that totally goes against the image he projected."

"Well, school's tomorrow. Let's see if he's actually the bad boy that he seems like." I shrugged.

"They go to your school?" Maria's interest was perked again.

"I'm guessing so." I gave a shrug, knowing where it was going.

"So which one do you like more? Neighbor boy, or our little bad boy Castiel?" Maria giggled.

"Maria!" I exclaimed, even though I knew that's what she was going to ask. "I barely even know them!"

"What's neighbor boy's name anyway. Tell me more!" Maria begged for more details.

"Well, neighbor boy, as you called him. His name is Lysander, he's got a brother, really polite, potentially gay. If he's not, then he's just a really good friend. Lysander wears Victorian clothes, and apparently is in the same grade as me. Castiel, well... We already know about him. He's kinda rude. No. Not kinda. Really rude. Really super rude. Called me a little kid!" I huffed.

"You're no kid, Andrea. 5 foot 7, and 34C. Definitely not a little kid."

"Oh sure. Just announce all my measurements to the world!" I grumbled.

"Oh... Is our big girl Andrea embarrassed?" Maria cooed. I smacked her arm lightly.

"Maria!"

"Relax. I need to know all your measurements, anyways!" Maria raised her hands up for the stop light.

"True, but that doesn't mean you need to shout them." I grumbled once again. Maria rolled down the windows.

"HEY WORLD!" Maria called out.

"Oh no you don't!" I reached over to muffle her mouth, she stuck her head out the window.

"MY LITTLE SISTER, ANDREA IS A 34C!" Maira shrieked. I began to tickle her. There was a loud cough. We both looked over.

It was Lysander and Castiel. Castiel had a huge dog, tugging on the leash. Their eyes were wide open with surprise. Maria and I did get pretty crazy when we were together, but right now... Both were blushing. And people called teenage boys today perverts.

"Oops!" Maria's voice was soft, but I heard it.

"Maria..." I slowly turned my head towards her.

"Green light! I'M SORRY!" She yelled. I was flung back in my seat.

"Maria..." I growled.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" Maria shrank down in her seat, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"AH HA HA HA HA!" I burst out laughing.

"Andrea?" Maria glanced over at me like I was crazy, which I probably am.

"I haven't even started school yet, and I already have a horrible reputation!" I began laughing again.

"Andrea? Don't you care?" Maria continued glancing over at me like I was crazy.

"Maria, since when did I care?" I asked, wiping away a tear, before laughing again.

"Just forget that I even asked." Maria shook her head slightly and blasted the radio. We spent the rest of the car ride screaming our heads off to whatever song came on.


	4. Maria and Father

**Chapter 4**

I stood on the doorstep as I waved to Maria when she began pulling out of the driveway. Dearest Step Mother rushed out the door, stopping Maria from leaving by walking right up to her car. They began talking. I walked over

"I've always wanted to meet the other daughter. I've heard sooo much about you! Oh, come in, won't you?" Dearest Step Mother Jennifer begged.

"That's right, Maria!" I blew her a kiss, joining in. Father came out as well. I glanced into the house. Kristen and Lia had their noses up in the air, disdainfully.

"Maria! We haven't seen you in awhile. Come meet my new daughter and wife!" Father kissed Jennifer's head. Maria winced. Nobody else seemed to notice.

"Maybe some other time. I have somewhere I have to get to right now. Sorry?" Maria looked a little stressed in this position. Maria had never seen Father be so welcoming to her. A least, not super recently. While mother was supportive of Maria's job, Father was not.

" _Mom! Mommy!" Maria shrieked. Her voice rang out, echoing through the metals pipes in the car. Mother got out from under the car. I followed in suit._

 _"What is it Maria?" Mother looked up at her, before even getting off the ground._

 _"I'm going to be a singer! The agency accepted me! It's going to happen!" Maria grabbed us, holding on tight. I hugged Maria and mom. Mother looked a little surprised._

 _"Oh, Maria! This is great!" Mom grabbed Maria tightly._

 _"Let's have cake tonight! And celebrate!" I giggled, as soon as I had been let go. I wasn't the touch-y feel-y type. Loud, happy and spontaneous. Those were the words to describe me.  
_

 _"That sounds excellent! Do you guys want to do bike down to the store and grab some cake there while I go tell your father?" Mom suggested nervously, though it didn't show on her face. It was the dip in her voice.  
_

 _At the time, I didn't quite understand, but I was happy anyways. My sister's dream was coming true. I think that my mother understood that my father wasn't going to be happy, so she made us go out while my father received the news._

 _"Andrea. Do you think father will be upset?" Maria asked me as we raced down the road. I peddled hard. There was going to be cake, and I was going to get it.  
_

 _"Why would he? He's always asking me if I want to be an actress. Ever since the play." I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "But I don't want to do 's such a pain, plus you're just pretending to be someone you're not! No way am I acting!" I huffed._

 _"Well, if you phrase it that way, singing is a lot better then acting!" Maria laughed. I laughed as well._

 _"Please, Maria! Singing is showing your emotions, not covering them up!" I gave the same sassy remark as one of my favorite book characters, Nicole.  
_

 _"You're a good singer too Andrea!" Maria began._

 _"NO." I said firmly. "I don't want to sing for anybody! If you want to show your emotions, that's fine! But, I! AM LIVING LIFE HOWEVER **I WANT**!"I whooped, standing up on my bike, lifting one hand up in the air, as we coasted down the hill. Maria lifted up both hands, giggling. _

_"YOU'RE CRAZY!" I shouted to Maria._

 _"AT LEAST I'M NOT STANDING UP ON MY BIKE!" Maria defended herself._

 _When we got back home there was a tense air to it._

 _We flung open the door, laughing and skipping around. We felt the tension though. We cautiously walked down the hall. I pried open the door just a crack. We peaked through the crack, curious, Father sat on the chair, forehead on his hand. Mother leaned against the counter._

 _"I refuse." Mother said flatly. "Maria will do what she wants. You will support it. You brought her into this world."_

 _"Mom?" I called to her. They looked over suddenly._

 _"Sweetie." My father held out his arms for a hug. Maria and I went reluctantly. Seeing how tense it was, we just wanted to leave._

"Bye Andrea!" Maria chirped. She got out of our neighbor hood at the speed of light. I waved once, even though she was gone. I was just a tad slow, being shaken out of the memory.

"Hmm... Busy with what?" Father frowned. Guess he still disapproves of her job. I didn't get what he had against singing. Never did, never will. If he encourages acting and modeling, then why not singing? I found that acting and modeling tended to be more sketchy then singing.

"Maria's got things to do, friends to meet, and boyfriends to kiss!" I put in the last part just to annoy Father. He twitched.

"Maria's got a boyfriend?" He narrowed his eyes, looking murderous. Didn't know he could be so protective over a daughter he hasn't seen in a year or so. Especially in front of his new wife.

"Anyways! Andrea, why did you lock your room? We can't get in that way!" Jennifer changed the subject.

"That's the whole point. Why would you want to go into my room? I will clean it, and do everything there needs to be done. I made that clear. So, always expect my room to be locked. It's nothing personal." I winked and trotted back into the house. They should really kick me out soon. I already wanted to live alone, and it's barely been a day.

I walked past the two gossiping mice.

"Back in the day, little gossiping queens like you would do it in private." I told them as I walked by.

"We heard Maria is a famous singer! Is that true? And how is she your boss, your sister, _AND_ a singer!" Lia called out.

"Maria is famous. And then she kept trying to get me to go become an actress or model. So when I agreed, it just happened. Maria is good at whatever she does. Work hard. Play hard. I'm just lucky she's my sister." I smirked at their awed faces. Maybe they'll begin to respect me.

"I can't believe she would want such an untalented person!" Kristen gasped. I didn't turn around. I just kept walking, because what could I do?

"Maybe Andrea hypnotizes people." Lia muttered darkly to Kristen. I rolled my eyes.


	5. Driving Insane

Chapter 5

I had earbuds in, blasting my ears out. I would be mute at the end of this song.

"ANDREA OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!" I heard my father scream. I trotted over to the door, casually, as if it happened all the time.

"What's up now?" I asked. I looked like an absolute wreck. I wore a simple loose shirt that hung off my shoulder. A black shirt with a skull. I wore some ripped black shorts, and my hair was pulled into a messy top knot. The earrings I wore from earlier today were still on.

"Dammit Andrea." My father yanked out the earbuds.

"Are we heading out now?" I asked.

"Yes! We've been saying that for the past hour. Get dressed. You have five minutes. And look normal, okay?" He sighed, and walked away.

I closed the door behind him. He's gone back to being rude again. I looked into my closet. Then I cackled. Glad I kept that outfit around. It wasn't exactly normal... I grinned.

. . . . .

"What happened to normal?" My father asked.

"It's fairly normal for me. Actually, it's not. There's color! It's better then what I usually wear, is it not?" I smiled. So glad I annoyed him.

"Seriously? I did not raise you to look like slut." He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated.

"A short red dress, and red pumps are not slutty. It's classy. And more normal then my usual clothes. I got the red lipstick, and I'm really working this outfit. Right Jennifer?" I smiled over at Jennifer. She looked up.

"Yes. It's very beautiful. I can understand why you're a model very clearly. And your hair is so silky and smooth." Jennifer appreciated the outfit. My father looked stressed. He didn't want to disagree with his new wife. I wondered where all the patience suddenly came from.

"Should I go change and waste more time?" I asked my father.

"Go goth, or emo or whatever. Go!" He spun over and walked out of the house.

"Huh! I liked it." I shrugged, putting on an innocent act for Jennifer. Lia and Kristen remained silent.

"Alright. Lia, Kristen. Little help with this normal?" I asked. They looked surprised. Then they smirked.

"Of course." Lia and Kirsten followed me into my room. They took it surprisingly seriously.

"Skull shirt! Wear it!" Kristen tossed the shirt I was wearing previously at me.

"Pale blue shorts? Yes!" Lia tossed it at me.

"These ankle boots are so boss." Kristen nodded in approval and tossed them to me. I caught them.

"You guys sure?" I asked.

"Positive. Plus we don't have much to work with, considering your closet is mostly black, and frilly." Kristen tossed her hair behind her shoulder.

"Now makeup!" Kristen snapped her fingers, and they both attacked me. They pinned me down.

"Hold still." Lia cackled. They were such fashion freaks. They would make such good-Wait! Now I was acting like Maria!

"Perfect Cat-eye that looks great on you. Light pink lip gloss, and a bit of green eye shadow to emphasize your green eyes." Lia nodded at their handiwork. Such a typical makeup style.

"Green eyes are so pretty." Kristen sighed.

"Alright. We understand you now. Cooperate with us, we cooperate with you. We love fashion. If you let us buy an outfit for you, we won't purposely be annoying anymore." Lia got down to some serious business.

"We don't like our mom getting married. Or, remarried. But there's no choice. And apparently nor do you. So let's band together." Kristen continued.

"Band together to do what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"To annoy the parents. You hate your father, and we're sick of our mother. This is no rebellion from little girls. She's so sickening. I'd rather be with my father. Not yours." Lia flared her nostrils in annoyance.

"I'd rather be with my mother as well. But still, we shouldn't try to stop them or anything." I pointed out.

"Oh, nothing like that!" Kristen waved it off.

"We just want a little revenge. Keep our backs safe as you can, and we will too. That's all we're asking." Lia smiled.

"Sounds chill. I guess. But why were you so annoying to me in the first place." I asked.

"Well. We weren't fond of having a model for a sister. Especially one like you, throwing it all away. Dressing up all lolita like that." Kristen shook her head.

"What do you mean by throwing it all away?" I got a little prick of annoyance. Who were they to insult my taste in style.

"You're so pretty. A lite tan skin, very even tan, and your skin is so smooth. Gentle green eyes, and long honey blonde curls, with copper highlights. Tall, with a perfect figure. Long eyelashes, and the most enchanting smile. It's all so natural. You're a Caribbean mix or something, right?" Kristen elaborated. My cheeks glowed red.

"I'm not that pretty! It's about modeling!" I insisted.

"Even your natural walk, is a catwalk... And those natural curls in your hair. Red doesn't suit you. A white sundress! That's whats right for you!" Lia closed her eyes, imagining it all in her head. Kristen followed in suit.

"White sheets, hung around. A beautiful girl, with long slender hands, gentle and graceful, smiling, and running. Hiding between the many sheets! So bewitching!" Kirsten joined in. A smile on both faces.

I walked to the mirror. My makeup was done surprisingly well. They could be makeup artists.

"Let's go." I grabbed my bag.

"Nice bag. Simple and stylish. Goes with your clothes, luckily." Kristen and Lia grinned, sweeping out of the room majestically. Their brown hair flying behind them like a cape. Fashion Heroes... I shook my head, and followed them, carefully locking my door.

* * *

Author's Note

Thanks for reading! I hoped you guys liked it. I know it's not very good, but I'm trying! Review would be great. Constructive

Disclaimer: I don't own MCL or any of characters.


	6. Meeting Elise

**Chapter 6**

Naturally, we spotted Lysander and Castiel. Lia and Kristen wanted to call him over, but the Love Couple decided that we shouldn't bother him. I didn't speak a word. I didn't want to bother then, but I didn't want to destruct this new peace with the twins.

"Alright. Andrea, you are letting us buy you some clothes! Real ones!" Lia announced, at the top of her lungs. The people around us all glanced over. Castiel and Lysander spotted us. Me. Lysander blushed slightly, and looked away. Waving with one hand, the other covering his face. Castiel seemed amused by the way his friend was acting, and gave a slow clap. I waved, and walked over, leaving my new family behind. So much for not-destructing my peace with the Twins.

I giggled as I approached them.

"Sorry about the little incident? My sister and I get a little crazy when we're together." I tried explaining, while laughing.

"I-It's-I'm... Fine!" Lysander was blushing.

"Well, Andrea. It appears you've got my calm, collected friend down on his knees. I'm impressed. There's only been one other person whose been able to get him this involved with... Things like this?" Castiel tilted his head to the side. Lysander blushed a little more.

"It's not everyday girls announce their bra size!" Lysander protested blushing even more.

"Sister. My sister, to be exact. I teased her too much before. She decided to get a little revenge." I smiled.

"Teasing about what?" Lysander tried to change the subject.

"She's going on a date with her boyfriend. It's really rare since he's always on tour. Some rock bang dude." I shrugged. "Never met him. Name is like Roderick Gerso. I can't pronounce his name." I gave a little shrug again. I really didn't know his I should. I added that to my mental To-Do List.

"No way! He's in the band, Winged Skulls!" Castiel looked surprised. And confused, but mostly surprised. It's small world, after all.

"She's a famous singer. It makes sense." I explained.

"Ah! That's why you went over..." Castiel trailed off. Lysander looked up, surprised as well. Lysander tapped my shoulder.

"Is that, you?" He pointed to a TV behind me. The commercial was already airing. They really weren't kidding when they said they were going to air it today.

"Wow. I only got in the photos today from the shoot today." I looked over at it. It honestly surprised me, though I was downplaying it. Any straight girl in front of two hot guys would do the same. Or brag about it some more.

"You're a model?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah. I kind of am." I began to get a little uncomfortable. I didn't know why.

"But you're so short! By model standards!" Castiel protested.

"I am petite by model standards, but I can still model. You usually have to be exceptionally talented in order to go far. But I'm not really sure it's something I want to do for the rest of my life." I was about to excuse myself from there. The sudden urge to leave became stronger every second I stayed.

"Andrea. That's not something to say so lightly." Lysander finally lost all pinkness in his face. He looked so calm suddenly. It unnerved me.

"Lysander! Castiel!" Suddenly a girl came dashing over. Raven black hair, short and cute. She was small, and delicate looking. Eyes were purple.

"Hi!" She smiled adorably. Then she noticed me.

"Oh my gosh! Are you Andrea? Like, Maria Emerald's little sister? The model?" She gushed.

"Ermm... Yeah..." I admitted.

"Oh wow! You're like! Super awesome! Such a good actor! I really loved the small musical you did! With all the singing and everything! You're such a good singer, and so amazing at acting! I can't believe you're here!" She was delighted.

"It's so awesome to meet you! Lysander, Castiel! Do you know who she is?" She turned to them.

"Um... I'd rather not you act like this. I'm going to be going to school around here, so... It would be nice if you could just treat me like a friend." I tried to calm her down.

"Oh! You're going to go to Sweet Amoris? That's so cool!" She seemed so upbeat and excited. Lysander smiled fondly at her. I got it in a second. The person Castiel had been talking about was her. Lysander liked Elise. Or interested in Elise.

"Yes. I'd introduce myself, but you already know who I am." I prompted her to introduce herself. She seemed to be shaken out of it at that.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm Elise, a sophomore at Sweet Amoris High. Nice to meet you!" She held out a hand. I took it.

"Nice to meet you too. I have to run, but I'll see you guys tomorrow! Bye!" I gave a little wave, and dashed away into the crowd. Away from the family. I needed a little alone time.


	7. Catching Up with the Crazy Cat Man

Chaper 7

I paced around the mall. Eventually they found me, and the twins chose out a dress and some shoes. I now carried the outfit in a bag.

The Love Couple and the Twins, decided that they wanted to go watch some sickening romance movie. I didn't want to, so I now had 2 hours of free time.

I walked around, searching for the cafe I had passed earlier. My sense of direction was incredibly sharp. It was helpful for finding rooms, and navigating buildings. Helpful for my job.

I spotted Elise. She was walking with some blonde haired dude. She tried to shake him off. Dake!

"Dake!" I ran over and hugged him.

"Crazy!" Dake yelled back my childhood nickname, Hugging me tightly.

"What are you doing here?" He shouted.

"I was going to ask you! I thought you were in Australia!" I exclaimed, almost as loudly.

"They decided I should hang around here for a little while." He calmed down a little.

"Oh... Dake..." I sighed, knowing it meant they were sick of him already.

"It's fine. How's Maria?" He changed the subject.

"Maria? You can hear it on the news!" I joked.

"But that's not the same! I want all the juicy gossip. Crazy, you owe it to me." He smiled.

"Um... You guys, know each other?" Elise looked a little confused.

"Oh! Elise! I'm sorry, nearly forgot about you there." Dake and I smiled at each other. "We're childhood friends." I explained.

"So close! Childhood best friends!" Dake exclaimed.

"Oh! You should come over for dinner! My father would be delighted!" I gasped.

"Sorry, Elise. I'll have to leave you, seeing as Crazy is dying to catch up with me!" Dake grinned. I slapped him across the arm, playfully.

"Making me sound so desperate? Meanie Dake!" I childishly stuck my tongue out.

"Is it alright if we leave you Elise?" I asked. She nodded, a little dumbfound.

"Great! See you later!" I waved to her. Dake and I walked off.

. . . . .

We sat at the cafe.

"So, bothering another girl? Stop chasing girls in the disgusting way you do!" I sat across from Dake. I was leaned back in my chair. Calculating mastermind style: legs crossed, arms relaxed, and face expressionless.

"Crazyyy..." He whined.

"Dakeeeeeeeee!" I imitated him as well. The mood was tense. We went from laughing to... this!

"But you know me!" He whined.

"Such a stalker..." I shook my head. Face annoyed, same position.

"Oh. Is it that disgusting pervert?" Castiel dropped a fist on his head.

"Oh... You." Dake narrowed his eyes. Castiel spotted me.

"Torturing another victim?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I came here of my own free will." I glanced back and forth.

"Dake. What did you do this time?" I looked over at Dake.

"Nothing! I'm serious!" Dake insisted.

"Urgh! Whatever." I rolled my eyes, and looked away. My position stayed the same. It was cocky, arrogant, and confident. The best position for anyone.

"Crazy!" Dake whined.

"I'll call Mar if you continue this!" My head snapped to face him.

"CRAZYY!" He whined, a little louder.

"Dake... This is a warning. I know the number. The. Number." I repeated. Dake looked frightened. Castiel looked a little confused.

"The. Number. This can't continue. If you continue working this... Magic... You're going to get in serious trouble. Dake. You know what happened last time." I warned.

"What happened last time?" Castiel asked. Dake whimpered.

"Not that!" He whined.

"Dake." I warned.

"I don't want to loose my cats again!" Dake cried out. He was a huge cat lover. He had a crazy amount of cats.

"You still got to keep Gemma! Gemma! That's already pretty good!" I added.

"Yes, but still! My cats!" Dake sank into his chair, whimpering.

He suddenly sat up, and twirled a lock of my hair.

"You wouldn't dare do that, beautiful!" He winked. Trying to seduce me. He hid his passion for cats, but his passion won this time.

"I'm calling." I turned on my phone.

"No!" He stood up, pulling the phone out of my hands. I laughed like crazy.

"You're really mentally insane." Dake looked at my face.

"My nickname is Crazy for a reason!" I hummed pleasantly.

"But I already sent a text to your father. So it's too late anyways." I smiled, the devil dancing around me.

"Andrea..." Dake looked upset. Then he regained his usual attitude.

"So rude. I'm leaving. If you need me, you know what number to call. And it's not my father's number." He huffed, and walked away, tossing my phone in my directions.

"Scaredy cat!" I hissed, catching my phone without even looking.

"Nice catch." Castiel commented.

"I'm sorry about Dake. Can you explain what happened with Dake. You seem to have a grudge against him, and I'm sure it's for good reason. So could you explain what he did?" I asked Castiel.

"How do you even know him?" Castiel asked, suspicious.

"Childhood friends. Our fathers are tight. Very close, so we grew up around each other. Our mothers were also incredibly tight. We lived very close to him." I explained. "He knows me very well. Crazy was one of my childhoods nicknames. I used to be the craziest kid around."


	8. Coffee with Elise

Chapter 8

"Elise came over. She was worried a little." Lysander, Castiel, Elise and I were sitting in the cafe now.

"Ha ha!" I laughed.

"Hey! I was genuinely worried! Dake's pretty..." Elise struggled for the word.

"Stalker. He can be a total stalker. It's okay to say that. He's done it before, the rich kid..." I muttered under my breath.

"So. Childhood friends. How was it?" Elise prompted, changing the subject to me.

"Ehh... It was fun. He wasn't so creepy as a kid. It was me that you had to watch out for!" I chuckled.

"Why?" Elise leaned forward in her seat.

"I would do the stupidest things. Growing up in the fields, I would run around everywhere. Everyone knew me! I would be riding my bike around, hands up in the air every hill. I would come up with the silliest ideas, and just starting doing it. With or without consent." I laughed at the sweet saccharine memories.

"I remember this one time. Old man Tim was telling me about how a fox kept wating his chickens. So I went over and borrowed some traps and set them up. Old man Tim accidentally stepped into one, and got a bruise. He got a little mad, but then I explained to him what I was doing. He just laughed and ruffled my hair, thanking me." I recalled aloud.

"That sounds like a lot of fun!" Elise smiled, halo appearing above her head.

"It was. That one was one of the less silly ideas..." I grinned. Lysander and Castiel were just kind of there. Not really knowing what to say.

"Lysander, Castiel. If you guys are bored you can just go. It's fine." I added, grin still on my face.

"Yeah. We need to go. See you guys later." Castiel stood up, Lysander followed.

"Bye you two." Said Lysander.

"See you guys!" Elise gave a little wave to the retreating shapes.

"They're so nice, aren't they?" She smiled.

"Lysander really seems to take to you." I put in, wanting to giggle.

"Lysander's really cool... But, you should meet some of the other people. There's Nathaniel, Kentin, Armin, Alexy, Violette, Rosalya, Kim, Melody, Peggy, Iris, and even more people!" Elise exclaimed.

"This is a pretty small school, apparently." I remembered from the school website.

"Yeah. It is, but if you come from the country side, then it's pretty big!" Elise smiled, not realizing she was going by stereotypes.

"Actually. It might have been in the country side, but there was a lot of people there. All friendly. It was a big community, but the town wasn't surrounded by other towns, so it was pretty safe to roam around, even if you didn't know everyone. It was wonderful..." I remembered the fun I had there.

"Wow. It sounds so different! Like a town in those books, where the kids are 11 and have more freedom then us!" Elise and I laughed at the last part.

"That's true. It was... It was very much like that. I was one of the few people who knew almost everyone. And if I didn't know them, they knew me. I was pretty loud and nosy back then! Sounds a lot like one of those characters, right?" I smiled at the thought. My life; a book...

"Yes! You could totally be one of those characters!" Elise gave a little gasp. "What if you acted as one of those characters in some movie! That would be so awesome! Have you had a chance to do something like that?" Elise scooted closer in her seat. She was a really nice girl. Very excitable though...

 _You have a job offer to do some character. Friendly, well-known, slightly crazy, country-mouse gone city-mouse. Turn it down?_ Maria texted me.

 _Yes. You know I don't play those roles._ I texted back, carelessly.

"Oh, who are you texting?" Elise seemed a little annoyed that I was texting while talking to her.

"My manager." I gave an apologetic smile. It was rude, indeed, but if I didn't text Maria back, she always did the opposite. Which is how I ended up doing the muscial Elise mentioned before. I didn't like singing for shows. Maria knew that, but it was our sibling way of fighting.

"Oh. What's your manager saying?" Elise was still a little annoyed, not sure if I was lying or not.

"Just asking if I want a role or not. It's not something I'm interested in, though. Disappointing, but true." I put down my phone on the table. Except the screen was still on.

"Uhh..." Elise raised an eyebrow, giving a look I never thought possible. Nervous, and annoyed. I could learn a thing or two from her facial expression. "And so, you don't like to act those roles?" She cleared her throat, a little nervously.

"Um... Yeah... Sorry?... I think I'll go!" I always reacted horribly in these situations. I grabbed my coffee, and bag and zipped out of there.


	9. Waken by the Great Flying Spit

**Chapter 9**

"ANDREA! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" My father yelled again, from outside the door.

"This is the second time today. I didn't even have my earbuds in." I yawned lazily when I opened the door.

"This isn't the second time today! IT'S THE MORNING! GET TO SCHOOL!" He yelled in my face.

"Woah there!" I closed my eyes to shield myself from the Great Flying Spit.

"I got it. I accidentally fell asleep. Relax. Today isn't the super official day first day of school, for me." I tried to soothe him, rubbing my eyes at the same time.

"DON'T GET ALL RELAXED! IT'S STILL SCHOOL!" He yelled again, spit still flying every where. I smirked, then relaxed my face.

"Dad. Stop yelling. Spit is bad for my complexion. I'm a model/actress. My face, and my skin is very important. I already have one scar on my face." I winced like I was still sleepy. Which I was. Believe me. I just was already quite awake due to all the yelling.

"Hurry up." He spun away, marching down the steps.

"Looks like a That Girl." I chuckled softly, then turned back into my room. Closing the door firmly.

"For the first day of school, you should wear something that will impress the teachers, and the students. Especially the students." Kristen sat at my desk.

"GAH!" I jumped back in surprise. I fell down, against the wall.

"What are you doing in my room?" I gripped the handle of the door as I pulled myself up.

"I walked in while you were arguing with The Step-Dad." Kristen replied. Then coughed.

"Sick?" I sympathized. She nodded.

"I have some cough drops in the first drawer, if you want them." I offered. She opened it up and took them.

"Thanks. Mom never lets us have these." She popped one in her mouth. I walked over to my closet.

"Why not?" I pulled out one of my favorite shirts. Black netting over a black tank top, cinched at the waist.

"Because it's equivalent to candy in her head. I don't know why she would think Lia or I would eat them. We hardly ever eat candy." Kristen sighed.

"But it's still good to have them around when you're sick." I pointed out.

"Yeah. Mom still doesn't allow it. It's dumb." Kristen sulked a little.

"Yeah. I would agree. At least I can go get my own." I bragged a little, because Kristen and Lia weren't allowed to go around the city by themselves.

"Stop showing off or whatever. At least we're not recognized by everyone on the street."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No, it's not a good thing. And-STOP! Don't even touch those pants." Kristen's voice was loud, even though she was sick. She winced.

"White ripped jeans. Black combat boots, and long necklace." She ordered.

"Got it, got it." I pulled out my only pair of non-black pants. White ripped jeans that I bought yesterday, because of Lia and Kristen's nagging.

"Combat boots." She growled. I walked over to my shoe rack and put them on. Kristen looked into my jewelry cabinet right next to my desk.

"These earrings." She handed some simple black star earrings to me.

"This necklace." She handed me a long necklace. A simple sun dial pendant as a charm.

"Got a white jacket?" She croaked.

"Sadly no. But I'll be fine. It's warm out today." I added to her horrified face.

"Oh! Good move. Gives boys a chance to give you their jacket." She winked.

"Go get 'em, Jaguar." She gave me a nickname.

"Isn't it usually some other cat, like a tiger?"

"I think jaguars are sexier. Much more seductive. " Kristen explained.

"Makes sense. Jaguars are pretty awesome." Jaguars used to be my favorite animal when I was younger. I never really thought of them like that, but whatever.

"So. You look ready for school. But are you mentally prepared?" Kristen grinned mischievously. Prying away for nervousness. Even when she's sick, she's such a little devil.

"Well, you gotta admit. Transferring in the middle of November is a little odd, but I'm not really nervous. Being an actress has it's pluses." I returned the mischievous grin. She frowned.

"Gotta go!" I grabbed my bag, which matched everything. And I mean, EVERYTHING in my closet. I loved this bag.

"Go! Go, grinning fool!" She yelled hoarsely as I swept out of the room.

"Took you long enough." My father muttered.

"You were waiting?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I have to drive Lia to school, so I figured I would bring you as well. Thank goodness Lia's school starts later then yours." He grabbed the keys.

"Relax father. I'm heading to school myself. Did I mention my sense of direction is excellent?"

"How?" He looked at me like I was crazy. Which I am, I'm just excellent at hiding it. That, or I've changed. But I know the craziness is still there.

"I can walk. It's possible. Besides, I missed my morning run. I need to be in top shape. Maria's orders." I sighed at the last part. I hated running. Why run when you can bike? But I lost my bike privileges when I started learning to do tricks. Trick biking... So much fun. Until you get hurt, but that's besides the point.

"Bye!" I waved, and walked out the door, jogging down the sidewalk. I noticed that the truck from yesterday was gone. Looks like I couldn't hitch a ride, even if Lysander was there.

I had no clue where I was going, but the school couldn't be that hard to find, could it?


	10. Lost

Chapter 10

Okay. I thought wrong. It's very hard to find the school. According to the people I asked directions for, I went in the opposite way. Which sucked. Immensely. Not only that, some dumb guy tried to persuade me to go home with him. He was hot, but a sexist jerk. I left him as fast as I could.

I walked into a clothing shop. Once again lost, because what on Earth did "The Yellow Goddess of Stopping" mean? It sure wasn't a store, nor was it a statue. And the dude said it was incredibly obvious...

"Hello?" I called out. Some guy dressed in Victorian clothes came over, accompanied by a pretty girl. She had long silvery blue hair, and was gorgeous. The guy reminded me of Lysander.

"Hi!" The girl chirped.

"Hi, I'm lost. Do you know where Sweet Amoris High is?" I asked. The girl and the guy exchanged looks. The girl burst out laughing.

"Oh of course, my little goth. I go there, but I've never seen you around." She smiled dazzlingly.

"I'm Andrea. Nice to meet you." I smiled back.

"I'm Leigh." Said the guy in Victorian clothes.

I'm , are you Andrea, the 34C girl?" She giggled. I blushed.

"Erm... I take it as you guys know Lysander. Well." I suddenly became nervous. That was not a good first impression.

"Yes. Lysander's my brother." Leigh said, once again. Very calmly. I had a feeling it was a trait both brothers had.

"Ah. I presume he told you guys that it was my sister, and how we are perfectly sane humans?"

"Yes yes. It was great. I've never seen him blush so much!" Rosa burst out laughing.

"It was quite interesting." Leigh smiled slightly.

"You could say that again." I sighed. "So, school. Anyone gonna help me?"

"Yeah. Sure. I need to head to school soon anyways." Rosayla shook her head, still laughing slightly.

"You're still in high school? Jeez... I would've never figured that you're jail bait, Leigh." I shook my head. People were really unpredictable. Just when you think they've changed.

"Well, Leigh and I are forever!" Rosa kissed his cheek. "Don't deny true love! Many couples from high school get married and live happily!" Rosayla huffed.

"My parents dated in middle school. They kept in touch, and eventually got married. Now they always end up at the police station whenever they meet face-to-face, because nobody else can separate them. They hate each other so much, that they hate my sister and I. Not that much. But still." I shrugged casually.

"Oh." Rosayla said, her mouth dropping in a perfect O.

"Yes. Shall we go? I would hate to be late for my non-official first day of school.

"Yeah. Let me grab my jacket." Rosa jogged to the back of the store.

"I'm sorry. About your parents." Leigh looked up at me. He had stayed silent for the most part.

"It's fine. I'm used to it. Besides, it's not as bad with my mother. It's my father she can't stand. Not me. She's proud of me and my sister. Both of us are beginning to have a preference for her because of that. As soon as Maria began to sing, actually..." I trailed off lost in the memories... It was so long ago, yet some of them stuck, tighter then the King Arther's sword in that block of stone.

" _Jealous, Mari?" Dake teased._

 _"Not at all. You are looking at the next top idol!" Maria gave a little bow. Dake's mouth dropped open. He had been showing off whatever he got from his most recent travels. His suitcase laid open on the living room floor as he had been taking out his treasures (AKA some glass sculpture cats)._

 _"YOU GOT IN!" He shrieked, running over and hugging her._

 _"Yeah." Maria swelled with pride, hugging Dake back._

 _"Yeah, yeah. Genius or whatever other crap there is." My dad snarled as he passed by. We all winced at the swear. Usually he was a warm, sweet man that everybody liked._

 _"Maria's really good at playing the piano. I bet that's made her get in. Why did I ever let them learn?" My father muttered as he collasped on the sofa, where Dake's father was stationed._

 _"Calm. They are still kids, and you shouldn't take it out on the other girl. She did nothing, besides fix your car." Dake's father pointed out._

 _"I did! I did! It was awesome! Mom and I took a test drive and it worked perfectly! Until farm Wane from next door threw his beer bottle, and it landed on the windshield. Then all the glass came out, and I got cuts all over! Luckily the doctor said most of them would heal without leaving a scar. Only a few might scar!" I giggled. It happened today, and Dake's father had witnessed it._

 _"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!" My father's eyes were widened in shock, and his neck vein bulged._

"Andrea?" Leigh called my from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I looked over, alarmed.

"You just spaced out."

"Yeah... Just remembering how I got this scar... It went from a little test drive to the hospital. Quite eventful." I shook my head. My entire life back then had been so eventful. All bittersweet memories.

"What happened?" Leigh looked vaguely concerned. I wondered how he managed to stay so calm and collected.

"I fixed a car, so my mom and I took it for a little test drive, when Farmer Wane's beer bottle landed in the windshield. Quite amusing on his side of the story, he had such a bad day, it was hilarious! He used a fermented fruit as toothpaste on accident! Isn't that excellent?" I giggled, changing the subject, for it reminded me of that trip to Dake's. It had been the last, for dad moved out quickly, driving my family life into chaos.

"You mean the one on the side of your cheek?" Leigh asked.

"Yeah." I lied, a smile soft on my lips.

"The story made it worth the scar. Very funny. I'll tell it to you one day, when I have time. You will be rolling over laughing as well." I assured him.

"I'm ready! What's happening?" Rosayla skipped over.

"I need to tell a great story. Reason behind the scar." I pointed at the scar on the side of my face. "It's so hilarious."

"Alright. Let's go then. You can tell me it on the way!" Rosayla suggested.

"Okay." I grinned back at her. She kissed Leigh real fast.

"I'll be back soon." She promised. Then we headed out the door.


	11. Loudspeaker Confessions

**Chapter 11**

"Wait. So a fermented banana became his toothpaste?" Rosayla looked shocked.

"Yes." I said. Rosayla cracked up again.

"What's so funny, little girls." Castiel greeted us, kind as ever. He was smoking outside the school gates.

"A good story. You have to finish it later." Rosayla looked at me, still giggling.

"I will. I still enjoy this story as much as I did when I first heard it, straight from Farmer Wane's mouth." I cackled a little. Rosayla's smile grew a little.

"Even better with all his facial expressions?" She asked.

"You bet. It's still the funniest thing I've heard." I smiled as we continued walking into the school, ignoring Castiel.

"Okay. I've got to head to school. You know where to go, right?" Rosayla looked at me. A friendship had grown based off of the funny story. They did say that laughing together was a way to bond or whatever. Explains why I was so well-known in my hometown.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I know what to do!" I chirped. I'm pretty sure I just had to find someone and do things. Yep. I totally knew what to do, but I didn't want to bother Rosayla too much.

"Okay. See you!" Rosayla smiled.

"Yep. Thanks for helping me out!" I thanked her, because I did have manners. Just none to spare for my new family. She waved, and with that I was alone.

"Hey. What are you doing out of class?" I felt a tap on my back and turned around. I nearly gasped. Were all the guys here fabulous? He had blonde hair that flew everywhere. (I totally dug that style, and since it was natural-Ah! If I didn't be more careful, moe flowers might come out. It felt like an anime, to be honest!) And his eyes! They were golden, soft, and warm.

"I could almost ask you that." I raised an eyebrow back.

"I'm the student council president, Nathaniel. And you are?" Only when he said that did I notice that he had a huge stack of paper work.

"Andrea. I'm new to this area. It's kinda a... Pre-day? I guess. If that makes any sense." I made a strange face at the pre-day thing, eliciting a small smile and laugh. Like it usually does.

"Yeah. It does. Come on. I usually help students get everything sorted out, so you can come with me. I'm heading to the student council room anyways." He smiled, and turned around. I took about half of the papers out of his arms.

"I thought I would help." I explained before he could ask.

"Thanks. That's very kind." Nathaniel smiled at me.

"No problem." Because seriously, did he think all girls are weak? "So, what grade are you in?" I said as a conversation starter. It turned out he was in the same grade as me, and had a sister in the school. He was also an independent fancy word thing. I forgot the proper term, (like I usually do. I remember directions, not words. ;P) but it basically meant that he was a legal adult, lucky him.

"Do you know how I could become one without both parents consent?" I asked.

"Well. To be honest, it really depends." Nathaniel looked at me curiously.

"May I ask why, or is that too personal?" He asked.

"You can. And I will answer. My parents are divorced, so my dad is my new legal guardian or whatever. But my dad is a total jerk, my new step family people are annoying, and I swear I'm going to blow up the house if I go one more day." I played a little too much on the annoyed-teenager side.

Nathaniel smiled a little forced.

"Well, in that case, I don't think there's a need." He said, straightforward as could be.

"May I add that they wanted to take my belongings that I bought with my own money. And my dad wants me to quit my job, and stop contacting my sister?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh... Well, to be honest. I don't think it's that urgent. Barely a few years and we will be out of here." Nathaniel pointed out. "What's your job anyway?" He changed the subject. How long was this hallway?

"Oh, you know. The normal!" I waved my hand carelessly.

"I wouldn't call being an actor a normal job. Just saying." Castiel chuckled as he passed by.

"Shut up." I glared at him, ruthlessly kicking his leg as fast as I could.

"Good try." He chuckled barely moved by the kick, he continued down the hall.

"You're going to get another detention, Castiel. Need the slip now?" Nathaniel asked. Castiel turned.

Suddenly Nathaniel dropped the rest of the load into my hands. Castiel and Nathaniel growled at each other, throwing insults left and right.

Then Castiel pushed Nathaniel. Hard. I put down the papers.

"Woah boys. I know that you guys probably have a rivalry or something, but stop." I walked in between them, glaring at both of them, using my super deadly glare. Perfected just for cameras.

"And who is going to stop us?" Castiel growled.

"Me." I answered simply. Maria made learning martial arts a requirement when I began to start acting and modeling.

"Good luck then." Castiel bared his teeth.

"Honestly. Fighting a girl out of the way?" Nathaniel glared. Just then my phone rang. I decided to pick it up in case it was important.

"Hey. It's Deborah! This is Andrea, correct?" A soft voice came over the phone. I grumbled slightly to myself.

"Yes. Deborah from that band, um... Night's Falling Stars, or something like that?" I ended with a question.

"Yep!" She exclaimed. I heard the fight cease. Both Nathaniel and Castiel were looking over at me curiously. If she came from the talent scouting from around here... Then duh she knew them.

"So, what do you want?" I asked.

"Well. I need a favor." Deborah jumped straight into business.

"What kind of favor?" I sighed, knowing that people treated me like my sister's assistant. She worked as a manager for new celebrities, and she was a famous singer. She also did some scouting sometimes, when I didn't have much going on. It was hard to believe I've been working for half a year now.

"Well. I need a guitarist for my trip, and maybe-" SHe started, but I cut her off.

"No way. Go get your own guitarist by yourself. I don't play the guitar, if that's what you were thinking." I added, icy cold. I didn't appreciate her direct approach.

"Well. What do you play then?" Deborah huffed.

"Geez little lady. I play the piano, and violin. Completely different from that. And the flute. But that's besides the point." I huffed back. " If you are going to call me, try to at least remember that I don't play the guitar before calling."

"Well. What happened to that time we talked the night away! I thought we were close enough to ask favors!" Deborah wailed. I pulled my ear away from the phone, and put it on speaker. If I knew her well enough from that one conversation we had, she might continue to wail.

"Holy COW! Don't get all mopey on me. We talked once, where you bragged about all the guys you seduced, and never talked to me again. You call that being close friends? I think that you are just trying to manipulate me for your benefit, which is acceptable. I understand people think I'm gullible and powerful, but the world don't work that way." I snapped.

"Andrea! That was a deep conversation! I talked about the only guy I never seduced! That's a rough subject for me!" Deborah's voice bounced off the walls. I heard a slight gasp, and noticed that the two boys were hanging onto every word. Well this was going to be interesting.

Wait. Didn't she mention having a red-haired ex, and that guy she couldn't seduce... Wasn't his name Nathaniel? I had an idea. It's not always good to stir up trouble, but from what I heard, maybe this was a good idea. Apparently when she was seducing Nathaniel, her ex saw it, and punched him, turning the two close friends against each other. If I was right...

"Rough? You call being pleased by the outcome, which, pardon me, was two boys going from total bros, to enemies?" I snapped, acting all I could. All the acting I've done had better pay off.

"All right. First of all, that was good. My reputation would've been ruined had I been caught cheating. Or, attempting. Second of all, I didn't expect that to happen. My ex just assumed, and punched him! Not my fault he has no brains! Too smitten with me, I swear. Third, I had to stop Nathaniel somehow!" Deborah yelled.

"Wait. What? That's totally different from what you told me. All you said was that you made a move on that Blonde dude, and your ex saw it, and assumed that you were being attacked by him, and punched him. You never said anything about stopping this guy you couldn't seduce. And I don't even know the name of the ex! This could be made up for all I know!" I huffed.

"Yeah, well, it's nothing important. I'm done talking to you. It's clear that you don't like me, and I will be talking to my boss about this. Prepare to say goodbye to your career." Deborah snarled.

"Pity. I don't think you realize who I am. So good luck! After all, your boss might be fired due to your lousy performance. There's nothing special about your band. Everyone around the company says so. They claim that I could do a better job then you, and I'm not even a singer. So, you be prepared to loose your job. Toodles!" I hung up. Proud of myself for revealing it to them, but I kept a solemn face.

"Sorry about that. I had to turn it on speaker because she started wailing at the end. I hope that it wasn't too disruptive. Especially with all the seducing talk. Just shows you that woman do it too." I gave a soft apologetic smile. Castiel seemed shocked. I inferred that Castiel was the Ex, and Nathaniel, was... Nathaniel. Nathaniel looked shocked as well.

"Sorry, but I think we know her..." Nathaniel smiled slightly.

"Oh! Crap... Erm... Really... Sorry? I didn't mean to... You know... Do... Whatever... I mean, I'm really sorry about that... Its not-I didn't want to... It's really rude of me then...I mean, I am so sorry for just intruding on whatever peace there was." I fumbled with the words, face slowly turning red a little.

"It's fine. You didn't mean to." Castiel looked away, looking so sad. I suddenly felt sorry for him.

"So erm... How do you know her?" I asked them.

"She went to our school. I think that I was the Nathaniel she was talking about." Nathaniel smiled gently. He seemed relieved.

"Oh! Oh. So..." I trailed off, letting realization dawn across my face.

"OH... Castiel, I am so sorry!" I exclaimed. Castiel looked over.

"Did you really not know? There's only so few Nathaniels who have such prominent enemies?" He snapped.

"Erm... I kinda... Forgot his name." I looked around sheepishly. Castiel shook his head.

"Watch out Lysander. We might have found your twin!" And with that dramatic exit, he left. I then noticed Lysander.

"May I ask why you put it on speaker phone?" Lysander asked me, coming over.

"Well, knowing her, I guessed she would start yelling. When I met her, she had short temper. It would take her quite a while to calm down. She would just scream and rage on. In front of everyone else however... Totally different. But I knew that she would scream, and believe me. I've had enough of people screaming in my ears to last me my life." I defended myself. Lysander was pretty perceptive. I would have to be careful, though I liked that.

"Alright. I would like to talk to you later. I'll find you later." Lysander told me before drifting off. He was clearly not convinced.

"Let's go , Andrea. We've wasted enough time here. We have to hurry, before lunch time starts would be nice." Nathaniel picked up the papers we had abandoned on the floor. I bent down to take some as well.

"Thanks Andrea." I looked up at Nathaniel.

"Why? Wasn't I just incredibly rude?" I asked, kinda shocked. But then again, Nathaniel had seemed pretty happy ever since.

"Well. I have to admit, being framed like that isn't pleasant, and although I don't really care what he thinks, at least someone else knows what really happened. I don't like rumors about me being a pervert going around. If it spreads, that would be nice." Nathaniel softly whistled a tune.

"Sweet Sweet, if you know what I mean..." I lingered on those lyrics. That was my mother's favorite line in the song. (Note: I made up those lyrics because I don't want to go into copyright or whatever. Though if it is a song, do tell me!)

"You know that song?" Nathaniel looked over at me.

"Of course. Popular song in my hometown. The girl who sings it came from there, so we constantly heard it on the radio. My mother loved that song, since they were best friends." I smiled.

"You know that singer?" He looked a little shocked.

"I met her once, but she died recently... It's a shame. I'll probably have to head down to the funeral and wake. She was really nice and beautiful. She was pretty well-known for her voice around the town, apparently." I sighed.

"That's awesome." Nathaniel looked honestly impressed.

"Yeah... My mother used to tell me those stories all the time. She told me that if I ever found a friendship like that, I should never let it go." I sighed wistfully.

"So, you're a model as well?" Nathaniel pushed on. He straightened up, after picking up the last piece of paper.

"Yeah. Actress, really. My sister is Maria. The one who sang 'Colorful Sky', that was her. Since she wanted to push me into the entertainment industry, she did somethings, got hired, and became my manager. So... Yeah. Kinda weird, isn't it?" I laughed at that as we stopped in front of a door that read 'Student Council'. Nathaniel pulled out some keys.

"Yeah, it is a little weird, but that's pretty awesome. You know everyone famous then." Nathaniel pushed open the door.

"Not really. I know a bit of people from here and there, but nobody super famous besides my sister, my sister's boyfriend and to be honest. I've never met the boyfriend face-to-face. And also, my mom's friend. I've met the CEO of some shampoo company. I did a commercial for them recently, now that I think about it... But that's about it. Altogether, 4 people." I nodded.

"What about you. I'm sure you know some famous people." I nudged him gently.

"Well, my mom was a model. But that's about it." Nathaniel gave a little shrug.

"See! That's one person!" I laughed as we set the papers down on a table.

"So. What do I have to do, Prez?" I rubbed my hands together. Nathaniel walked over to a filing cabinet and opened it up.

"Well, it appears you need to pay $25 for the entrance fee, and you need a picture for your student ID. That's all." Nathaniel smiled.

"Cool." I swung my purse around and pulled out my wallet.

"Crud. Do you take $100s?" I asked. He looked around.

"If we have the change, then yes. Hold on." Nathaniel dug around.

"So. The new girl is a rich kid." Sneered a blonde hair girl from behind me. I looked over at her. She looked like an IT Girl.

"The amount of money in my bank account is not your concern." I told her.

"It's not, but you're just going around flaunting it." The girl tossed her hair. She looked vaguely like Nathaniel. (She also acted like an IT Girl.)

"Nathaniel, this your sister that you were talking about?" I called over to the Nathaniel who was searching around.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, that's my sister. Amber, this is Andrea. Andrea's a model believe it or not. Andrea, this is Amber, my sister as you already know." Nathaniel introduced us. Amber went a little slack.

"A model? How?" She looked at me. One inch higher.

"I know I'm pretty short by model standards, but you don't have to act that shocked!" I laughed using my most charming TV smile. If I was going to be introduced as a movie star, I might as well live up to.

"Wow. Really? In all those clothes?" She wrinkled her nose. And I thought I was toned down today. (She was totally an IT Girl. Just saying!)

"Yeah. Toned down a little. It's a lot different from my public image. Helps me not get caught. I may be a small star right now, but somehow people really notice you if you fit your public image. Not your real image." I shook my head.

"But enough about me. What about you?" I asked. Nathaniel kept searching behind us.

"Well. I'm Amber. Nathaniel is my twin..." Amber seemed to be at a loss with words.

"Hey. I found the right change!" Nathaniel exclaimed, saving Amber from answering.

"Great! Here." I gently passed him the $100 dollar bill. He headed me the change. I counted it quickly.

"Thanks! I'll be back later with a photo. Wait. Speaking of which, do you know where I can get a photo?" I suddenly realized I didn't know where there were photo booths.

"The dollar store is a good place, since you missed picture day." Nathaniel suggested.

"Thanks!" And with a little wave, I left.


	12. Saving Elise from a Non-Existant Quarrel

**Chapter 12**

I bumped into Lysander. Literally. He was talking with Elise. He seemed kinda annoyed by the interruption.

"Oh! Sorry!" I exclaimed.

"It's fine." Lysander said curtly, though I could tell it was not fine.

"Erm... Sorry to interrupt, but do you guys know where the dollar store is?" I asked. Elise looked relieved.

"Yeah, I'll take you!" Elise grabbed my sleeve.

"With all your textbooks?" I raised an eyebrow. She looked over at them, jumping slightly.

"Nope. Give me a second." She raced down the hall, and skidded to a stop at a locker. Lysander scowled at me.

"What? I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to pull her away from your little quarrel." I apologized, though I wasn't really sorry considering Elise's expression when Lysander was talking to her.

"Quarrel? We were merely talking." Lysander narrowed his eyes.

"She seemed awfully relieved to get away..." I pointed out awkwardly, suddenly feeling a little rude. (Very rude, actually.)

"I suppose." Lysander huffed.

"So you really like her..." Lysander looked over and blushed. "Well, let me tell you. Don't chase her like that. Softer approach on the girls. You got the charming, now don't make it too obvious." I warned him. I didn't know why I was suddenly giving advice. I just was. Maybe because I was a little rude before.

"She's awfully dense, I'm not sure how to get through to her." Lysander frowned.

"She seems more perceptive then you think. She just denies it. I noticed from talking with her, that she doesn't think much of herself as far as attractive goes, so that will be your only problem." I voiced out my opinion, before she joined me.

"Come on! Bye Lysander!" She linked arms with me and dragged me off.

We strolled out of the school like tramps.

"Thank goodness. Lysander was getting really... Ugh..." Elise buried her face in my shoulder.

"You don't like him? He seems to really like you." I noted. Elise looked up, face flustered.

"Yeah, but... I mean, he's a great friend, but I don't really like him like that. Besides, I'm sure he doesn't like me. No one would like a small, fragile girl like me!" She punched my arm lightly, releasing me from her tight clutch.  
"So then who do you like?" I asked, feeling slightly nosy, but Hey! I wanted to know, and I was always one to get the information in whatever way I thought best.

"Hey!" She looked up in alarm.

"I literally just met you this weekend! You have no right to be asking these things!" She pouted, blushing a little. I giggled.

"Geez! I can't help it when you make it so obvious! It's getting me curious. Don't even deny it. Your face says all." I grinned at her. She glared/blushed. Then caved in.

"Alright. I like Nathaniel." She looked up at me shyly. I smiled.

"He is a nice guy. Very friendly. I approve of your choice in men." I gave her a thumbs up. She smiled.

"No need to approve it! I'll like him whether you want me to or not!" She pouted, annoyed that I was treating her like an older sister would.

"Hee Hee!" I grinned back at her.

"We're here!" She stopped in front of a store just then. I raised an eyebrow. It looked small, but it covered a surprising amount of land.

"Don't underestimate the dollar store. They have everything you need." She said, beaming at me. I grinned in return.

"I'll believe it. This is quite the interesting town." I smiled at her simply.


	13. Tickle Booth

**Chapter 13**

After I got my school photo, I dragged Elise into the photo booth.

"Come on! I always wanted to try one of these!" I exclaimed excitedly. Elise giggled.

"You sound so excited!" She said, smiling from ear to ear, giggles tumbling out.

"That's because I am! I'm a small town girl, so it isn't every day that you see a photo booth. Our town was kinda old fashioned, and we used to have one, but it broke down. Beyond repairing, it was in horrible condition." I grinned at her. Pulling her in close.

"Now, SMILE!" I tickled her a little and she burst out laughing as the picture was taken. She collapsed, giggling and laughing like a fool.

"Can't" Giggle. "Breath!" She then proceeded to to fall to the floor.

Ignoring her gasps, I took the photo strip.

"Came out pretty good!" I said, noting that in the first frame she burst out laughing, second one, she collapsed where she was sitting, and the next one she was sliding off the seat with me looking very surprised right next to her, and in the last frame, I was laughing, while all you could see of Elise was a hand clutching my arm.

Elise snatched the photo from me, done laughing now.

"Hey!" Alarmed I looked at the curly haired girl.

"That's my line! I look like I'm dying!" Elise glared at me.

"Of laughter." I finished her sentence. Taking the photo from her, I grinned.

"Besides, I think that it's the best photo. It's not fake, and your smile is really pretty." I pocketed the photo and dragged her out of the store without another word.

"What time do you have class?" I asked her, suddenly realizing that we spent a lot of time in here.

"Oh, at Eight the first bell rings." Elise answered, frowning, and coming to the same conclusion.

We both pulled out our phones, looked at the screens, then looked at each other.

"Run!" We both shouted before dashing down the streets for the school, giggling all the way.

* * *

Author's Note

Yay! Andrea officially has a new friend! I think Andrea's acting a bit out of character, but I would like to believe that she just acts a little different depending on how she's feeling that day. Maybe Elise just influences her. (Sounds like a perfect excuse that I might have to turn into truth.) So, midterms should be over for me, unless a teacher changes their mind (I hope not!), and hopefully that means that I can update more often.

Anyways, please review, that would be helpful. Also, I do not own any MLC characters. Elise is based on Candy. Andrea (& family) are my characters.


	14. Wandering White Halls

**Chapter 14**

Elise just barely made it into the classroom before the first bell rang. Me? I was lost. Since I decided to follow Elise down the halls, I now had no clue where I was.

I have a pretty good sense in direction. I pride myself on it. But I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. For all I know, I'm in a separate building.

O-okay. Breathe. Look around. There's blue lockers on the left. What do they read...

234 on the right. 284 on the left.

Okay. The first number generally is the floor level. So I should be on the second floor. What else?Stairs are generally at the ends of a building. So if I go down this hall, at some point I should find a stairway.

Bad idea. This hall split off to two other hallways. There's a set of double doors on the left, whereas on the right it looks like it goes to another hallways.

Okay. I officially regret it. It's just a huge empty room, filled with random boxes and a layer of dust.

I walked around the room, searching for a map (maybe I'm too hopeful?) but no luck. The white walls, blank and empty stared at me. I I heard a creak, and in a tucked away corner, I saw a spot of red coming down a tiny staircase.

"Ah. Miss Actor." Castiel raised an eyebrow at me. "Skipping class now?" I caught a whiff of cigarette smoke.

"Nah. School is too nice to me! They're just letting me figure things out today. My official first day of school starts tomorrow."I laughed, smiling at the grumpy looking red-head.

"Alright. And what are you doing up here?" He huffed, averting his eyes.

"Got lost. There's no need to be so guarded, I'm not about to bite." I huffed, amused by how cautious he looked.

"Ok." He shrugged, brushing past me. I followed him.

"Hey! You're just going to leave me here?" I huffed, following the illusive boy.

"You seemed content where you were." He replied, not slowing down his pace at all.

"I am lost, and you seem to know where you are!" I scurried in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"There's floor maps in the classrooms. Go find an empty classroom." Castiel turned around, and started going in another direction. I jogged up to him.

"Why do you hate me?"

"What?" Castiel's face sharpened, and focused in on me, eyes no longer averting from mine.

"Why do you hate me?" I repeated again.

"God, are you really a goth Lolita?" He murmured.

"That's how I dress, though I guess I don't really act like one. But what has that got to do with anything?"

"You really don't act like one." He shook his head. I took a step forward.

"That's off topic."

"I don't give a f***." He replied before turning away.

"You sure don't act like it."I shouted at him. He spun around, middle finger up.

"Get the image?" He snapped.

"Nope. You're just convincing me that you really do hate me."

"It's impossible to hate someone you barely know!"

"It's possible to deeply dislike someone upon first sight. Is this because I know your ex? Or that I model for the talent agency that rejected you?" I took another step towards him.

"It's because you act like my ex." Castiel raised an eyebrow. "And that you've taken a liking to my friend."

"You're not the type to say 'friend', but I can guess you're referring to Lysander. And he's interesting. Is it wrong to take interest in someone interesting?" I asked, tilting my head, taking another step. Usually it scared people, but Castiel stared back evenly.

"Why am I even having this conversation!" He threw his hands up in the air, and walked off.

"I'm done!"

"I believe it." I snorted, watching him flip me off again before disappearing around the bend.

"Well. There's always going to be someone that dislikes you. Hate maybe." I whispered to myself.

"I'll be alright. It's not a repeat." Then I clapped my face.

"Alright! I've got a good sense of direction! I can do this!" I announced to myself, setting off in the opposite direction of Castiel.


	15. A Lot in Common

**Chapter 15**

"Alright, let me get this straight. There's no third floor?" I questioned Nathaniel, the student council president. The almighty, helpful, Nathaniel.

"You would be correct." He sighed, looking away.

"What kind of school doesn't have a third floor! Come on! Now I'm really disappointed..." I heaved a sigh, feeling very suddenly downcast.

"I'm sorry?" He said, but it came out as a question. "For your, disappointment?"

"Don't be. You didn't design the building now. But, if you really are that sorry, you can always introduce me to more people. " I smiled up, 'charmingly' with a hint of 'do it or you're stuck with me.' I really am not a reticent person.

"Sure. Alexy, come over here for a sec." Nathaniel waved over a boy with vivid blue hair, wearing all sorts of rainbows. Rainbows...

"Alexy, meet Andrea. Andrea, this is Alexy. Alexy is going to show you around." Nathaniel clapped us on the shoulder. He glanced over his shoulder.

"Now, I gotta run before the principal..." He trailed off, watching a door open, and I saw a gray bun, and a little dog.

"Bye!" Nathaniel zipped down the hall, leaving me with the Rainbow Man. I turned to face, him but he appeared to be watching the principal as well.

The tiny dog was in the gentle hands of the principal. It pushed up like a cat would, and sprang out of the principals hands. The tiny dog hit the floor running.

"STOP! KIKI!" Yelled the principal as the little puppy scampered off the hall in the opposite direction of us.

"Damn you, Nathaniel!" Alexy grabbed me and tugged me into a random classroom. I fell onto the floor of the empty classroom.

"Hi?" I said, confused as I sat up on the floor.

"Hello!" He smiled, looking a little shaky. He glanced at the door.

"Mind if I ask what just happened?"

"I'll explain." He offer me a hand to get up. I took it, pulling myself up.

"If the dog, Kiki, is lost, the principal goes crazy, blaming the nearest student, and mother of swimming cakes..." Alexy shook his head, shuddering.

"Mother of swimming cakes?" I raised an eyebrow at his swear.

"Yeah." He laughed. "I'm peculiar."

"Oh, so you are gay!" I blurted out, taking a deeper meaning in the short sentence. Alexy froze.

"Y-Yeah..." His eyebrows practically jumping off his forehead as he stammered out his vague answer of yes.

"Sorry! I just! It just came out!" I hadn't meant to spring it on him.

"No, it's fine. I'm just surprised that you figured it out so quickly." He said, waving his hands.

"I'm not that normal either. I've been, exposed I guess you could say, to the world out there. " I gave a little smile. Alexy's jaw dropped a little.

"Girls or Girls and Boys?" Alexy asked, leaning in.

"Girls and boys." I whispered back.

"Sit down. We have a lot to talk about." Alexy patted one of the chairs, and sat down. I figured, we would have a lot to talk about. So I sat down too.


	16. Puppets

**Chapter 16**

By lunchtime I had a new best friend. And it wasn't the sort of instant best friend I usually was able to make, no matter where I was. There was a bond.

"So, did you ever come out?" Alexy had bombarded me with all sorts of questions. He acted like he had never even seen another queer, which, as I found out, was true after a while of conversing.

I never really had any trouble. I was well known, and well liked. People knew we to be friendly, charismatic, and an extreme extrovert. And seeing as the stereotype about extroverts was that they loved to hangout with people, it only made sense to them that me, an extreme people lover, loved people regardless of their gender.

"Do you think that would work for me?" Alexy asked.

"Yeah, I don't see why not. You are pretty well liked, friendly, and I mean, bisexuals tend to get more hate then gays, or lesbians because they are greedy and can't make up their mind. " I made air quotes. "My opinion on the matter is, it doesn't matter who the heck you are, you know you the best, and if you say you can like two genders, then you can. People should suck it up and deal with it."

"Wow." Alexy leaned over. "That's a strong opinion."

"Well, I can't say I've had my fair share of hate, but I can say it exisits, but I don't let it bother me. I just use it as examples as to how life is unfair to me."

"You're pretty admirable. Will you come out to everyone here?" Alexy's face was a little flushed, like he was excited.

"Well, I mean. Depends on how people here act, and who's the most important people here, and what are their views." I shrugged, popping open a soda that I shouldn't be having.

"Wow! So, for you, it's something that you can keep quiet? And you don't really... Mind?" Alexy's bewildering face made me chuckle.

"It's business. People react negatively, and I can easily blend into society to avoid the negativity. Which is probably why bisexuals get so much hate. But, I mean, I do mind to a certain extent, but I'd rather not... You know, receive that negativity if possible. Besides, life is full of suffering, but it's full of happiness. What's a little suffering to me, if I can achieve that happiness in the end?" I smiled, hoping that the words would let him know, that it's alright. He seemed to know nothing about this.

"But enough about me. Do your parents know?"I asked, hoping I wasn't about to hit a sore spot.

"Well... I never really had to come out to my parents, they just kind of know, but they keep it quiet. I mean, my mom is more then fine with it, because she has someone to discuss cute boys with at home. My dad is not as thrilled, but I don't think he really cares. None of them really, mention it though." Alexy smiled.

"Wow. Siblings then?" I asked, looking over at Alexy, pressing for more, because, he had a functioning family. And, what was that like?

"Well, my twin, he just accepts it. When I told him, he shrugged and continued playing his video game. Said to me, 'Ok, now what's the real news?' which threw me off, but, he just understood and accepted it like my mom." Alexy seemed to brighten up at the mention of his brother.

"That's sweet. To be honest. Since you just told me that..." I sighed, did I really want to burden him like this? "My sister Maria, that famous singer-"

"OHMAGAWD! MARIA IS YOUR SISTER? NAWT PASSIBLE!" Alexy gasped. Well there went the serious tone to our conversation.

"Yeah..." I sighed, slightly upset. I chose not to let it bother me though. It happened a lot, and Maria, was pretty famous, I mean, she _**did**_ have a recent hit song. Number 11, if I remember correctly...

"That's amazing! She is like, so regal, and her singing it positively AMAZING!" Alexy exclaimed.

"It is very lovely." I agreed, even though, I felt she should sing some jazz, because it really suited her voice better, but no. She just had to go and sing pop, because that's what would help her make the most money.

"I think she should totally sing some more ballads, they are so good!" Alexy smiled. Erm... NO. She does like jazz, and she sounds damn good singing it.

"Oh, maybe you could suggest that!" Alexy smiled sweetly. I nearly laughed.

"Nah." I chuckled, shaking my head.

"You want me to help persuade her? That's impossible! I've tried to convince her to sing jazz countless times, and she won't listen. Majority wants her to sing pop, she'll sing whatever damn bad pop songs there are for her to sing! It's not about the music but about the trends." I picked up my tray, and walked off. I didn't need to hear the rest. Anyone who thought they could get something out of me like that, was wrong. You want me to do something, don't manipulate. I'm not a puppet.

"Andrea?" Alexy's confused voice rang out, but I pushed on. Home sounded good to me.


	17. Deep Discussion

**Chapter 17**

Ok. I overreacted. I always overreact. I leaned my head against the gym lockers. I didn't even know how I ended up here. I just did.

Well, no. I followed the cute kitten and found myself in the gym. Then hid when I heard people.

"Uggggggghhhhhhh..." I groaned. I would've hit my head repeatedly against the wall, but that would've hurt.

"Why did I do that..."I mumbled, face slowly pressing against the ugly red gym lockers. Usually I was good with snap judgments and sticking to them, but I seemed to be screwing up everything. Naturally. Hitting two lows. Once you think things can't get worse, they do.

"I'm such an idiot." I moaned as I slide down, forehead still again the lockers, thus hitting every bump, and ow. But I didn't care.

"Hey, I understand that you're uh... Not feeling the greatest, but could you do that elsewhere. You're kinda blocking my locker." A female voice sounded behind me.

"Oh. Now I've done it." I said automatically. The girl let out a chuckle, and I got up, turning as I did. And wished I didn't.

Her hair cut in a bob with two long strands. Her dark skinned contrasted by bright green eyes that were almost unreal in their neon color. They looked rather sharp, and frightening instead of the expected beauty. And oh, her arms and legs were defined with muscle. She was kinda... Hot...

"Well, I might not be much help, but you can tell me about the thing that's bothering you." She offered. I offered back a shaky smile. Please god, lend me the strength I need to not sound like a blithering idiot.

"I uh, it's really non-trivial, I wouldn't want to bother you." I paired up the words with a shaky smile, stepping aside to let her un-lock her locker.

"Thanks. Well, if you're sure, but you can totally rant on or whatever. I won't judge. Stupid things happen." She gave a shrug, rooting through the locker, pulling out a towel. She quickly pulled off her clothes. I looked away.

"That's a very nice thing to say. I just... Kinda had an outburst on a poor kid. I just, overreacted." I pressed my lips together. Man was it easier to talk without looking at her.

"Eh, just apologize. How long have you known the kid?" She asked, I glanced over, relieved to have found her covering herself with her towel. She waved me to follow her, so I did.

"Well, I kinda just met him today." I let out a slight nervous laugh. Gosh darn it, why am I so nervous? Right, hot girl. Pardon me.

"Oh, then I guess why you might be nervous with the whole first impression thing." She nodded. "Well, I mean, I'm no expert, but I know that communication is key to... Well... Anything. I guess it's really how you present it. If you're honest, though. Blunt and true," She stopped. "God that's cheesy." She shook her head, "I think that your intentions will get through. You look like a pretty friendly person, and it seems like that would be the thing to really get through."

"That's deep." I commented, mulling over her words. Blunt. "I've tried blunt before, but people tend to perceive me as a gossipy rude person, and I'd rather not have a reputation like that." I sighed. "Guess it's kinda helpless."

"Well, when I say blunt, it's more... Concise than saying whatever comes to mind. Not rude. You can be perfectly straightforward without being rude and offending someone." She walked into a shower, closing the curtain.

"Take this." She passed a towel out to me, and I took it.

"Wow..." I murmured. "Well, I guess I've never really seen it that way." I paused, trying to gather what I was going to say next. "Truth hurts. Yeah, I've always kinda seen it like that. Joking around, but saying what you want is kinda my method, but it doesn't really work all the time. Gets offensive." I shrugged. The shower started up.

"Ooh... You're the kind of person that uses joking and friendliness as a defense." She spoke over the sound of rushing water.

"Yep. That's one way to describe me." I confirmed, nodding my head as I did so. We fell into a moment of silence, when I realized that I didn't even know her name. Well, it would be odder to ask for a name the deeper we fell into conversation, right? And no time like the present? I opened my mouth, going with YOLO.

"Hey, is it possible you're overreacting about your overreaction?" She started up, before I could get the right words outta me. Shoot... Uh...

"Yeah... I guess that's true. But that would be pretty silly wouldn't it?" I laughed, the urge to ask her name increasing.

"It would, but it would also save you a lot of trouble, would it not?" She pointed out, letting out breathy laughter.

"Nooo!" I protested. "That's the absolute worst! 'Cause then there's still that awkward moment, that would be awkward to explain, and super awkward to apologize for! So it's just going to be forever awkward, and there's nothing you can do about it." My voice resounding throughout the tranquil space of the shower rooms.

"Haha!" She laughed again, her voice coming out more husky this time. "I think you're overreacting. I mean, if you do explain it, and it comes out awkward, at least the two of you will have something to laugh about together. Turn it into some sort of inside joke or whatever."

There was a solid silence, covering up whatever comfortable peace they had before.

"You know, as horrible as it sounds, some day we are all going to leave this hell hole, and leave behind all the awkwardness and zits we have now. Make as many mistakes as you can, to learn from. To be able to be a smoother person as an adult. To not have to go through that awkward phase again. Meet someone from high school? Simple. Just talk about how awkward it was to be a teenager. Everyone gets that. It's undeniable. Don't fret it." Her voice low, carrying better through the sound of her shower, before she suddenly shut it off.

"You could be a consultant you know? That's some pretty inspiring stuff you just spouted. That's actually kinda helpful." I said, as her hand reached out. I handed her the towel.

"Thanks. And nah. That's not my thing. Being this deep all the time would drive me insane. I'm me. Insult some people, offer help beating up someone, play some sports. Hang out with the so-called wrong crowd, and laugh at some insults." She emerged, shower curtain throwing water droplets around and she threw it open.

"I didn't choose the thug life. It chose me." I spoke, imitating a deeper voice that belonged to the typical egotistical thug. It broke out a smile from her, and her laughter bounced off the walls, the warm atmosphere came back.

"Yes. Exactly." Her smile was earth shattering. She should be on the cover of a magazine instead of some bleach blonde bimbo, with a tiny dress. It wasn't a crooked one that she wore earlier. It was a full-on smile. _Simply amazing,_ I thought as my lips curved upward.

Then her laughter stopped as she pulled on clothes as I once again looked away.

"Oh, is it bothering you that I'm dressing in front of you or something?" She asked. Or noted.

"Oh well..." I trailed off. YOLO, right? "Well, I'm bisexual, so I feel it's not really... Nice... I guess... To watch someone dressing. Like I'm taking unfair advantage. Kinda." I shrugged, risking a look. Thank goodness she was dressed.

"Oh..." She trailed off, silence engulfing them, her face loose with shook, then taut with caution.

Suddenly her phone went off. The green eyed girl quickly picked up her phone.

"Oh shoot. Sorry, I gotta run. It was nice meeting you!" And with that, she swept up her stuff, and strode out of the room. I stood there in silence and watched the doorway which the green eyed girl had disappeared from.

"Oh right. I forgot to get her name."


End file.
